Recipe for Len
by Rietto
Summary: Len is a demon made from body parts of other demons and is looking for the recipe that made him. Based off 'Recipe for Gertrude' by Kusakawa Nari.
1. Chapter 1

Demons were unlike humans. They could feel pain, but they won't die even from terrible wounds. They could also re-attach their body parts after they're cut off, and able to control it as if it was never cut off before. Not only that, they can also do it with other demon's body parts.

The circumstances made it not a strange thing if they fought each other in hope getting stronger body parts from their opponent. Not only that, some humans believed that some parts of demon's body could be made into powerful charms, or prolonged life if eaten, so there were also a lot of demons who fought just for money.

"I finally found you, Len… You have nowhere to go now. Hand it over! I'm tired chasing you around these past hundred years."

"Hand over my fangs, you reject."

"Not in a million years."

Like for example the three demons that were about to fight for body parts.

One was a girl who seemed like a teenager, but obviously from her words earlier she was actually very old. Her hair had the color of the sea, and reached her knee. She wore gothic style dress complete with black boots and gloves.

The other one was probably related to the girl. His hair was the same color as the girl, and he wore gothic clothing too. They seemed to be announcing to the world that they were demons. When he talked, gaps were visible between his teeth.

And the last was a blonde boy who seemed like he was the youngest of the three. He wore a hat to cover his face from the world. His hands were tucked on the pocket of his jeans.

"I need those fangs! People laughed at me whenever I smiled and it's frustrating! If you don't give them to me now, I'll…"

The last thing he remembered was the blond boy's grin as he blacked out from the pain of something piercing through his body.

* * *

"Mikuo… Mikuo… are you okay?"

Mikuo rubbed his stomach. Something had definitely pierced through. There was a gaping hole which let out purple blood out. He nodded at his sister, who sighed.

"What happened, Miku?" he said finally.

"He threw this, and it flew straight to you. You're lucky you were moving, or it'd really pierce your heart. Look."

It was a simple rock. But written on it with purple blood words that read 'Frailty, thy name is stone.'

"Ah, I remember that trick of his… he can control things with his blood…"

Even if it pierced his heart, it won't kill him. But, like humans, heart was important organ for demons. If it's pierced, it'd take more time to regenerate than any other kind of wounds.

"Wait here. I'll look for him. He can't be far."

Mikuo nodded and closed his eyes. As he did so, the hole closed and only left a thin line. "… and while you're at it, go find me a new shirt, will you?"

* * *

Len thought that he was born under a very bad star. He was certain that someone had cursed him, and if he looked back at his life he couldn't find one time when he's not chased by demons threatening to chop off his body.

That's why, when he found an abandoned mansion he was sure it's a trap designed by God, and only after realizing he had no other choice of hiding place he reluctantly decided to enter the mansion.

He was weak. After the Mikuo goes down, his sister Miku attacked him and managed to bit his arm. He had to let her tore the flesh as he was desperate, and that made part of his bone exposed to open air.

It was very painful, to say the least.

He banged his head to the wall, as if that'd relieve some of his pain. It obviously didn't, but it sure cleared his mind a bit. He'd just need one night without attacks, and he could return on running away. His chance was not so bad; he thought as he smiled.

'Right, I dropped my hat in the yard somewhere… better look for it.'

Too lazy to even go through the door, he jumped from the window and landed on top of someone.

"AH!"

He immediately moved from on top of that person, who turned out to be a human girl, and stared. She sat up and rubbed her head, perhaps to clean the leafs that were caught on her blond hair. The demon wondered if it's a normal reaction for human to laugh after being hurt. After a while, the girl looked up and her blue eyes found the demon's face.

"Please, next time use the door… can't say I expect to bump into anyone here, so it's partly my fault for not looked around, though…"

"… Ah, right. Sorry about that… are you okay? Hurt?" dazed, he reached out to help the girl stand.

"No, I'm… "

The girl's eyes widened as they found the wound on the Len's arm. The sight of missing flesh and purple blood worried her. "I… I better go now. See you."

She was about to run off somewhere when Len asked her a question that caught her off guard. "Let me ask you something. Does the word recipe mean anything to you?"

Such strange question piqued her curiosity. She turned around and tilted her head in confusion. "Recipe… as in for cooking?"

"No, I'd say it's more like mad-scientist's experiment report. I heard it's somewhere in this city so I came here."

"Never heard of it… May I know what'll you do when you find it?"

"Obviously, I'll destroy it. That thing made people chase me all over the place. So you don't know, then?"

'There was no way a normal high school student knew about it,' he thought as he sighed. He knew it's not going to be that easy. "You might notice this earlier, but I don't want to attract attention. So, I must make you can't say a word about this."

Turned out, the girl was a normal human being. Hearing his words made her think that he'd kill her. That, and also his action of licking his sharp long teal-colored nails.

"Even though I promised not to tell a soul?"

He shook his head and smiled as an answer.

"You're not a human, right? What are you?"

"I guess you can say… I'm a demon… Not that you'd remember."

And so, she dug to her bag, and found the thing that's normally wouldn't she bring to school. That day there's home economics on her schedule, so she had to bring salt to school. Salt, which was also known to Japanese as demon warding material.

Faster than she had thought possible, she sprinkled the salt at the demon boy, whose body steamed as if the salt had burned him.

"Is that salt? Didn't thought you'd bring that around… But just that amount won't do any good."

Just as he said that, the steam stopped and he jumped at her, pinning her to the wall. The girl grinned though, and poured the salt to the wound on the demon's arm.

She was sure that even her parents at home could hear the demon's loud scream. "What'd you do that for? Even human would scream if you pour salt on his wound!"

"It was self defense. You'd kill me if I hadn't done that."

"What gives you that idea? I was just wanted to put a spell on you so you'd forget about me!"

The girl seemed like she understood his circumstances. If she knew magic, she'd do that too to people that found her secrets. But of course on normal circumstances she'd hate to be put under any kind of spell.

She studied his face, and true to be told she couldn't found any trace of ill feeling towards her. His face was as pale as sheet, and he hissed as he held his steaming arm.

The demon couldn't stand the pain. Even without the salt he was barely conscious. And so, he fell down and fainted.

* * *

**The plotline is not originally mine. It's based off Kusakawa Nari's 'The Recipe for Gertrude'. Enjoy.**

**Btw, who do you think should be Rin's evil sibling *slash* Len's creator incarnate? I'm thinking Neru, but do tell me who do you think fits the role. She/he wants to revive his/her dead spouse, so do pair him/her with someone.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's so cold…"

That's the first thing that came to Len's mind when he woke up. He was no longer in the yard. The girl must have moved him to the corner of a bathroom. "You're awake? I've washed the salt off, but do tell me if it's still hurt."

He looked to the side and found the girl in question cleaning his wound using water from her water bottles. The mansion seemed so old; it's not a surprise if the plumbing didn't work. The wound, albeit the speed, had started closed up. It didn't feel as painful as before.

"Why in the world are you still here?"

"Of course to treat your wound. I couldn't just leave you, could I?"

"…Don't I look dangerous to you?"

The girl stopped moving. True, the demon had very dangerous looking nails, and rather long canines… And he was also strong enough to endure unspeakable pain… But still…

"You fainted. That kind of made you look vulnerable," she said a matter-of-factly.

Len laughed from the irony of it.

"So, what kind of demon are you? Vampire? You have long fangs after all," the girl asked as she bandaged the wound.

"That's all fiction. Demons are like humans minus body temperature and needs; plus great recovery rate and magic ability," and the ability to detach and re-attach body parts, but that's not something the girl needed to know.

"Even if that's the case, you should always clean and bandage your wounds. It'd be bad if it's infected."

Len studied the weird human girl. She was probably no older than fifteen, and her blonde hair was similar to his. Her eyes had the color of the sky, and they radiated kindness. He tried to remember when the last time he saw that kind of eyes and the answer to that was…

Never.

All his life, he's always on the run. No one ever smiled at him except for victorious grin.

"... What's your name?"

"Have anyone ever taught you that before you ask someone's name, you should tell that person yours?" she asked back, grinning as she said so.

"Fine, my name is Len. So, yours is?"

"Rin Kagamine. Okay, it's done. Be sure to change the bandage often, at least until the wound close completely."

Len didn't respond. He merely stared at Rin as she explained basic wound treatment skill that he already knew by heart. Turned out, she also bought him food and drinks. To speed up the recovery, she said.

"Okay, now I'm ready. Do your thing!"

At this, Len was left dumbfounded.

What was she ready for?

He tilted his head to the side and said the smartest thing he could think of.

"Huh?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm ready to be brainwashed. I need to be home by seven, so I'd be very grateful if you do it fast."

Ah, that matter…

Len had completely forgotten about that. He had learn not to trust anyone, specially the kind-looking one, but for some reason he couldn't not trust Rin. Perhaps it's related to the fact that she's an idiot who gave herself to the hand of a demon.

"No need for that… No one would believe you anyway."

It was perhaps just an excuse. Perhaps deep inside his heart, he only wanted to be remembered by someone who had no intention of chopping off his body. Just like how he wished to know her name, giving his name just like that at her joke, even though he knew the risks of smiled, seemed to be satisfied by his reasoning.

"I see. Then I guess I better go now. I'll be back tomorrow. See you, Len."

And so, she left him alone. Len knew that his wound would be completely healed by morning, and as soon as that happen he'd moved to other place. He would not see Rin for the second time again.

* * *

Rin had never entered the abandoned mansion before.

Usually, she just passed the yard because it's faster that way. The mansion was very old and the floor let out creaked sounds as she walked. She passed many rooms, and most of them had a mannequin placed on the corner.

'I'm surprised it hasn't broke down… If I'm not mistaken this mansion once belonged to a designer… That sure explains why there's at least one mannequin in a room.'

She was about to open the door leading outside when the door opened by itself, revealing a pair of teal-haired teens wearing gothic clothing. The female one smiled as she moved strands of hair from her perfect face and said, "I'm sorry, but I'd like to borrow your form for a while."

Dazed, she didn't have a chance to escape as the male one moved as fast as lighting to lock her hands behind her and closed her mouth, preventing her to ask help from the wounded demon in the bathroom.

* * *

Len certainly never thought that Rin would be back that fast.

"Len, help me! There're two weirdoes in the yard looking for you!"

And more to that, he also didn't thought that she'd hug him like her life depended on it. Sure, she's the idiot that trust a demon to cast a spell on her, but she seemed like a tomboy who didn't like to depend on people.

"I'm scared…"

"Aah… figures…"

He was glad Rin brought her to the bathroom. The tiles were shiny enough for him to see his own reflection, and along with it was 'her' reflection.

"I knew she wasn't the type that into dolls…"

What reflected on the tiles was not a blond girl like it should be. Instead, it was a broken mannequin holding a giant needle. With his claws, he destroyed the mannequin before it had a chance to pierce his body.

"What a lame attempt. Didn't think you're this dumb, Miku."

Miku must have heard him said those words to her, because she entered the bathroom as soon as Len's words escaped his lips, as if on cue. Behind her was Mikuo, his hands was holding Rin's to prevent her escape.

"Uhm… Len? Who are these… people?" Rin asked confusedly. She must have realized that the two teal haired teenagers were not human as she hesitated on the word 'people'.

The blonde demon stood and sighed. "Rin, meet my assailants, Miku and Mikuo."

"It's like God really want us to find you, Len. We found your hat in the yard," Mikuo said as he put the said hat on Rin's head. "Never thought you're the type to make human friend. But then again, you are the reject."

"I want a trade. The girl plus your hat for Mikuo's fangs and my hand."

"I've told you once, and I'll say it again. Not in million years."

"You can still say that even though we have your friend here as hostage? No wonder you have no friend."

Rin had absolutely no idea about what they were talking about. She only looked at Len then the two other demons back and forth waiting for either of them to give her explanations. She was being held hostage, the least they could do was to give explanation why they want her to be trade with teeth and hand.

Why would they need them anyway?

"She doesn't know?" Miku asked. Len shrugged and answered, "Don't think she needs to."

Miku then turned and smiled at Rin as if she's a teacher about to tell her kindergartener student a story. "Okay… you see, we're not human like you, Rin. We're demons, and we demons are not like you. When we lose a body part, we can re-attach it back to our body. The thing is my hand, and my brother's fangs are currently attached to his body," she said as she pointed at Len.

"And we want them back. Now," Mikuo added.

"It's not like I want them… But these are mine since birth and I'm not giving them to any demons."

Oddly, Rin understood their words, but something amiss. The three of them seemed to be telling the truth, and it was proven with neither of them protesting any inconsistency. "I don't get it… so Len has your hand and Mikuo's fangs, but he was born with them? How is that possible? And… Miku, don't you have both of your hands?"

Miku took off her gloves. Her right hand was similar to Mikuo's and Len's, complete with teal-colored nails, but her left hand was not. It was a ball-jointed doll's hand.

"Once, demon's body parts could be bought from black market. Then, a madman collected a lot, and as if it's not enough, he put them all together!"

"I don't know how, but he managed to bring it to life. And that abomination is that blonde boy over there. His whole body is other demons' body parts stitched together."

If Rin hadn't met the demons, she'd think that their story was unbelievable. "So… the recipe you're looking for…"

"Yeah, it's the one that tells how to make me. This hand and fangs maybe really did belong to them."

"Not maybe! They're really ours! Don't think you can escape using the word maybe!" Mikuo shouted.

"Well, how the hell should I know? My creator never told me which part came from whom!"

He got a point there, Rin thought. It's like a child shouldn't be able to know who his parents are. "Okay… I think I get the big picture here… the point is, I'm in trouble, am I?"

"Very much so," Len nodded in confirmation. Miku grinned.

"You're held hostage so we can trade you with our body parts, but seems like he wouldn't cooperate. So, I think we should make our point, don't you think so Miku?"

Miku didn't say anything in respond, but Rin worried that she was agreeing with him.

Len wondered if something was wrong with him that day. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered if a human were to be killed in front of his eyes. But seeing Mikuo held Rin's slender neck as if he'd break it was almost unbearable. He clenched his fist, and finally said, "Can't you free yourself?"

Rin realized that Mikuo had let go of her hand. And so, she dug into her bag and took her bag of salt while nodding to answer Len. Just then, Rin sprayed the salt at the two, and while they're distracted she ran to Len who reached out his hand for her.

"Grab a hold! Don't let go!"

As soon as her hand reached Len's, the scenery changed. They were no longer in the bathroom, but in another room that had no roof and was filled with mannequins. Rin sighed of relief, thinking that she's save at least for a while, until Len face-palmed."Oh great… Just great… We're out-numbered!"


	3. Chapter 3

Both Miku and Mikuo weren't surprised when Len and Rin disappeared. They had known beforehand that besides controlling stuffs with his blood, Len was also able to do teleportation spell.

That spell was so simple all demons must be able to do it.

Miku sighed as she wore her gloves. "Who would have thought that there's salt inside that bag of hers? Since when do you bring salt of all things to school?"

"They teach students to cook these days, apparently…," Mikuo said as he dusted off the salt from his body. His skin was steaming from the effect of the salt and also made hissing sound.

But, it didn't last long.

Salt only damaged the skin and unlike Len's wound, the regeneration for their wound was faster. Miku could still taste his blood, and truth to be told it disgusted her. She wasn't a vampire, despite her appearance and canines.

Apparently, long fangs were one of few things that demons had in common.

"Mikuo, I want to make this clear. I'm not that interested in getting my hand back. The only reason I'm here is because I'm sick of your whines about those stupid fangs. So…"

When Mikuo realized it, Miku had pointed her giant needle at his throat. Her eyes flashed red as she said, "I will not forgive you, if you dare do what you almost did to the human girl."

She always had soft spot for humans, Mikuo thought as he nodded. Miku smiled sweetly, and said thank you as the needle shrunk to its original size, and she put it back to under her sleeve.

* * *

"…What do you mean we're outnumbered?"

Len tried to pull Rin from the piles of mannequins. He had not planned to teleport to that place at all. The wound, despite that fact that it's healing, had weaken his magic power. He had hoped to teleport to the city, or maybe the river; anywhere without dolls or mannequins in it.

But of course, he just had to end up in the storage room which was filled with mannequins.

"Those two were originally dolls. You know the story right? Things that have reached certain age can come alive. That's why they can control dolls. It's dangerous to be here! We must hurry…"

Before Len could even finished his sentence, a mannequin near his feet started to crawl to his feet. He groaned in frustration and kicked the said mannequin away. It was a bad sign for mannequins to start moving on its own.

It meant that Miku and Mikuo were coming. Soon.

"Rin… for all that's worth, make a salt circle around you."

Rin didn't waste time. She kicked the mannequins that had came closer to her and made the circle just as Len told her to. "Now, when I say so, you throw some salt at me. Got it?"

"Aye-aye, captain. I'll throw a lot," Rin saluted, a wide grin plastered on her face. Looking at that, Len sighed and smiled back. Somehow they've become a team. "Just normal amount, thank you. I don't want to be burned."

'If I survive this, I have got to teach this girl some common sense. ' Even though Len was grateful for her kindness and all, Rin needed to know that being around demon is no play game.

Then, with a 'poof' the two doll demons appeared by the door, looking as confident as ever with their hands folded. Miku, though looked kind of playful. Her turquoise eyes searched the room until they found Rin sitting inside the salt circle, and her smile turned into a grin.

It was as if she had found an antique, expensive doll that's usually couldn't be found easily on a garbage bin.

With his claws – or rather, Miku's -, Len destroyed another mannequin with one slash. Rin smiled in delight, and Mikuo said while frowning, "It's futile. There are more mannequins in the house, and we can bring them all here in a second. Stop being resistant and give me back my fangs."

"They're teeth! Go buy fake ones sold by humans! It's not even expensive! Hell, I'll buy one for you!"

"Been telling him to buy fake fangs since forever… He wouldn't listen," Miku sighed. She pulled from under her sleeves a giant needle. Mikuo did the same.

And then, without saying another word, they charged.

Mikuo was the one who slashed first, but Len dodged it easily, and screamed to Rin, "Now!"

She threw a handful of salt at Len, but like before he seemed to be immune to the pain. Mikuo and Miku however, were not and shielded their face. The distraction also made the remaining mannequins to fell down because the magic on them had been disturbed.

Len kneeled and bit his finger in the chaos, and using the blood that seeped out from it he wrote on the floor. "Glad the roof is missing. I don't have to write in all of them…"

His body seeped out black mist, and Rin stared wide eyed as black copies of Miku and Mikuo started to form in front of them, made by black liquid from the ground.

'Wait… those are not… their own shadows, aren't they?'

The ground was no longer covered by shadows, and Len's writing became visible.

_Frailty, thy name is shadow._

The shadows slashed their originals, which could do nothing about it. Len stood up, and grinned as the other demons fell to their feet, defeated by their own shadows while their body still steaming from the salt. "Do you still want to fight?"

Miku laughed. As if she could fight her own self. It was impossible. "Resign."

Mikuo didn't answer. Miku looked to her side, expecting to see her brother crying, but he was fainted. In a way, it was better for him to be like that.

And then, she closed her eyes and drifted to unconsciousness.

Len sighed of relief, and moved to the grinning girl across the room. "Are you okay?"

Rin nodded. Her blue eyes, Len noticed, were scanning his body, searching for more wounds that were bound to appear from the fight. Somehow, there were none, although his shirt and jeans had holes in them now.

"You weren't kidding when you said you heal fast."

"I wasn't."

Len shrugged, as if that wasn't important to him. Rin then looked up to Len's eyes, and found his eyes to bore no emotion at all. He didn't smile, even though he supposedly had managed to keep his body parts. It was as if what had happened was nothing, just ordinary thing like breathing was to her.

It was wrong. He shouldn't be like that.

"Hey, put your hand out…"

He raised an eyebrow, but did it anyway. His pale hand that once belonged to someone else was covered in burnt marks from the salt, but Rin could see them becoming paler and disappeared.

She slapped it. Len pale hand turned red, but unmoving. He just stared at her confusedly.

"What was that for?"

"Seriously, you don't know high-five? It's a way to share happiness to others! At this time, you should be happy! Go scream 'booya' or 'hooray', or something."

It was a natural thing to fight for his body. Since long time ago, since he knew the harsh truth of his body, he had only wanted to stay alive. And because for some reason he kept on winning on battles, no one had ever happy for him. They're always mad, obviously because they couldn't get their body parts back.

Rin was the first who felt happy for him. He really couldn't fight the urge to hug her close because of that.

"… Is this how demons share happiness?"

"Just be quiet and let me do this for a minute…"

Maybe, just maybe, he could use the recipe as an excuse... And he could stay longer by her side...

It was just a possibility that was like a coin, promised bright and dark future. But, if it's with her who shared happiness with him, and cared for him, maybe even the darkest future can be faced.

As long as it's with her who always shines...

* * *

**Edited the second chapt.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

As expected from a member of track and field club, Rin managed to arrive in the abandoned house from her school in just three minutes. The two stories building was not that far from her school, but normally it would take her five minutes. For some unknown reason her steps had become faster, lighter, and could almost be called run.

She took a deep breath, and entered the house. She didn't bother knocking, because she was told that she didn't need to. The one she wanted to see said that he hated knocks. Usually what awaited him after that were unpleasant surprises.

"Excuse me? Len? Are you here? I brought you clothes."

Len, the boy she had just called was not human. He was a demon. It was beyond even him why Rin would come close to him. He came to Tokyo because of the rumor that the recipe that made him was there, and decided to stay in the abandoned house until the said recipe is found.

He appeared from the living room, first door on the left of the hallway, rubbing his hair as he walked to the front door. He was still wearing his clothes from the day before, which was ripped from the fight day before against two other demons, Miku and Mikuo.

"Here. Go change. And after that, change your bandage."

"Thanks. Uhm… I'll get to that. Wait in the living room. Watch your step."

Rin nodded and walked in, the floor creaked as she did. She wondered how Len managed to walk without making a sound as if he had no weight too besides body temperature. He was most certainly not a ghost and had weight. She knew firsthand how heavy he was.

"I'm sorry for the trouble. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Those are my brother's old clothes. He doesn't wear them anymore anyway."

The living room was the room Len had walked in from. Rin's mouth went agape as her eyes found a figure that should not be in the house with Len. "Uhm… Len…"

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me mistaking mannequins for people, or that person over there wearing apron really is Miku?"

Len, who was about to go to the bathroom located two doors ahead of the living room, stopped and turned to where Rin's finger directed. His lips formed an amused smile as he looked at the teal haired girl who was cleaning the room.

"That's her. I made a deal with her and Mikuo. They can stay here if they fix the house."

There was silence for a whole minute before Rin finally said, dazedly, "You… made a deal with people who almost butchered you?"

"Rin, you're the only one who doesn't want to butcher me."

Rin was about to deny his words when he added, "besides, it's not like they're dangerous. I never lose to them. And here I can keep them under my watch for a change." Her face must had shown some weird expression because Len rubbed her hair and told her not to worry.

When he turned and disappear from her sight, Rin entered the living room. Miku was sweeping the floor. She was wearing black dress just like before, although the white apron she wore made her look like a maid from Akihabara. Looking at her, it's hard to believe that she's a skilled fencer.

"Rin. When'd you get here?" she stopped moving when she saw Rin sat on the sofa and smiled at her.

"Just now," she answered while fiddling her skirt. It was hard to deny that the presence of Miku scared her a bit. She seemed to understand completely though. "Is that so… Well, if that's the case wait here for a minute. I'll make you tea."

As soon as the words escaped her lips, a mannequin moved to her side and she gave the broom to it. The mannequin then started sweeping in her place, and Rin couldn't help but to stare in awe. After few minutes, she came back with a tray of tea. She gave one cup filled with milk tea to Rin, and put the pot on the table. As she did so, Rin realized that she wasn't wearing her gloves like yesterday, and her fake hand was visible.

'… huh? What is that purple… curve? It looks like horseshoe…'

"I didn't poison it, you know?" she said as she sat on the sofa opposite to Rin.

Rin blinked in surprise and nodded in acknowledgement. Of course that's one possibility she had in mind, but of course she wouldn't admit to that. "I know. It's just, I'm curious about your left hand… there're lines there."

"Lines?" She rolled her sleeve, revealing pale skin that ended about an inch above her wrist that connected to a ball-jointed ceramic doll hand. There, purple letters were written forming a sentence in English.

'… That's… just like yesterday… The writings on the floor…'

"Rin, sorry, but can you leave now? We're fixing the floor next," Len appeared by the door, already changed. Mikuo could be seen walking behind him while holding a toolbox. He was probably heading to the bathroom or kitchen to fix the plumbing.

His words snapped Rin out from her train of thought, and she was glad they did.

"Sure, no problem. I'll come again tomorrow." For the three of them that didn't have needs, the house would probably be as good as new the next day. More to it, Miku and Mikuo could control the mannequins that happened to be in the house.

She drank her tea, albeit reluctantly, and grab her school bag before standing and left the room. "I'll walk you home," Len said. It was winter and despite the fact that it's not yet five, the sky had turned dark. The reason why she told him she had to go home by seven was also because of that.

"No need. It's not that dark yet anyway. I'll be fine."

"Rin, there're more demons now that I and the recipe are here. Many of them although don't need to, like to eat humans. Don't be stubborn."

"Says the walking billboard… " Len rolled his eyes at this. "If that's true, then doesn't that mean I'm saver without you escorting me?"

Miku looked at the two back and forth, intrigued of the relation between Rin and Len. They seemed to be close enough to be called best friend even though they just met the day before, as the 'fight' was about each other's safety. In the end, Len looked taken aback because apparently his brain couldn't formulate rebuttal for her words.

Rin smiled and waved. "And there you have it. See you tomorrow," she said before went out of the house.

Winter in Tokyo was very beautiful to say the least. It was near Christmas so the city was preparing itself for the big event. The air must have been very cold because the air that came from Rin's mouth was white. After few minutes, she looked back. The abandoned house couldn't be seen anymore, but that wasn't the reason she stopped and turned around.

She felt as if she's being watched. Not only that, she swore she could hear steps after hers. At first, she thought that it's Len, but after sometime she started to doubt that. Len didn't make a sound when he walks, even on creaking floor of the abandoned house.

"…Len, is that you?"

But even so, Rin hoped with all her heart that it's Len.

"Len, I'm seriously freaked here… You're like a stalker."

"Len… I'm begging you, stop this…"

After that, a man's chuckle resounded. Rin's eyes went wide as a man in his early twenties stepped out from the shadows, his hair and clothing was as dark as the night and one of his eyes was covered with bandage. "You kept on calling Len… How interesting. Is this 'Len' by any chance is the man-made demon Len?"

He was definitely not Len. Rin took a step back, ready to show him her ability as track and field club members. But, before she could run, the man was already at the end of the alley, grinning. His teeth were blood red.

'He knew about Len being a man-made demon, so I doubt he's human… but… if that's so… that red on his teeth…'

"I'm still hungry… That woman wasn't satisfying… I wonder if you'll be enough for dessert…"

And then, it hit her. The man was the kind of demon that Len had warned her about. He's a man-eating demon. "And then… your remains… I wonder if it can be trade with his eye…"

Rin's heartbeats fasten. That man was different from Miku and Mikuo, who found the idea of killing her as last measure. He was also different from Len, who was kind and protecting. That man put killing her as first priority. The man walked towards her slowly, his hand reaching out at neck level.

She wanted to run, she really did. But fear had petrified her. She couldn't even force her eyes shut.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit. I'll make sure you die fast."

"Do… don't… Please don't…" she croaked finally. Her body started to tremble with every step the man took until finally, that hand found its way to her neck. His hand was colder than the air, and somehow Rin gained control of her body again. She tried to push him away, peel the hand from her neck but to no avail. He licked his lips in delight as Rin stared teary eyed at his purple eye.

"So then, _itadakimasu_."


	5. Chapter 5

"_How was it?"_

_Len was leaning on the wall, his clothes was already changed into black shirt and new pair of jeans. Miku took some cup and a pot from the cabinet and pour hot water on the cups._

"_She seemed nervous but not afraid I think. So that means I pass?" _

_He sighed in resignation. One term Miku had to fulfill in order to stay with him was for Rin, who was once held hostage by her and her brother, to not afraid of her. As for Mikuo, Len just had to make sure they meet as seldom as possible._

"_Why would you of all people want to stay with me anyway? I'm not really buying the 'I won't cut your hand in your sleep' thing."_

"_Easy. I don't care a thing about you. Mikuo might try to saw your head when you're asleep just to get his fangs, but I'd say you can handle him. I just interested in Rin. It's been forever since I last saw human help a demon voluntarily."_

'_The last human that did that… Yeah, it's been a long time. I doubt he's still alive, that kid.'_

"_You're very much like Mikuo. If you don't have his fangs, I have no doubt that you'll be friends. That's why; tonight I'll go beat an unfortunate demon that's looking for you and take his/her fangs for Mikuo."_

_She gave him a look that says 'leave it all to me,' and went out of the kitchen. Len stopped her though and bit his finger. After that, he wrote something on the girl's hand. "This should ease her mind… And a bit of my blood should boost your power even just little bit."_

_Miku stared dumbfounded at Len as he wrote, but then just smiled in gratitude and returned to the living room. _

_Not long after that, Mikuo walked in to drink. "You're done with the plumbing? Good, now fix the floor. There're spots that on the verge of breaking. Especially here, in the kitchen."_

"_You really like to order me around, do you?" he asked, eyebrows narrowed in annoyance._

_

* * *

_

Miku watched the scene that happened in front her eyes wide-eyed.

She had just left the house few minutes ago. Since Mikuo was busy fixing the plumbing and the floor, and the mannequins were all hustling around, cleaning and organizing things, she thought she could get out and maybe kick a butt or two before shopping.

Of course, the idea of Rin approaching another demon was hilarious she laughed it off after Rin left at Len's face. But to think that another demon approached her… She must have set a record in being captured twice by demons in two days.

If not meeting four in two days wasn't…

She hid behind a wall, and peeked; her eyes narrowed to focus at the man's face. He lost an eye, so there's high change that he's original owner of Len's eye. But that didn't make any sense. The man was red-eyed, while Len's eyes were blue. Miku could change the color of her eyes, but it was only when she was enraged, or cast magic, it never last more than five seconds.

'Red eye… black hair… probably man-eating… there're so many man-eating demon I can't remember them all!'

'One-eyed… wait, one-eyed demon who like to eat young girls intestines in particular, Taito? Rin… are you a magnet for strong demons or what?'

The good news was he's usually unarmed. He always used brute strength when dealing with his opponent.

She took her needle from her sleeve, and it became big and sword-like after a second. She pondered as to when would be the perfect time to strike, as in term of strength she's weaker than Taito.

He walked slowly to Rin, and finally his hand found its way to Rin's neck. Miku heard Rin begged him, as she tried to peel his hand from her neck but to no avail. His eye was locked at Rin, and Miku found it to be the perfect timing to strike.

Taito didn't realize her presence at all. Warm liquid that was his blood sprayed her face as she stabbed him. There was a long second when nobody moved nor made a sound, until Taito's hands moved to his stomach, making Rin fell to the ground grasping for air as she held her neck.

Rin, apparently snapped out of her fear earlier and used that chance to crawl to the spot behind Miku. She still had trouble breathing, but no one would blame her. There was a nasty bruise on her neck.

"Are you okay?"

"I… guess so… Who's he? He knows… about Len… His eye…"

"No time to explain," She answered as she pulled back her needle, "Just go."

Taito just stood there when Rin ran away, licking his own blood. Miku inhaled, preparing for the worse, but the black haired man merely turned and scanned her with his blood-red eye from head to toe.

"A girl wielding a needle as weapon, Girl of Miniature Garden… The rumor regarding your beauty was not exaggerated."

"… Ripper, I could say the same about your taste in food… As bad as the rumor said…" Taito grinned.

"Matters about my food is none of your concern. I'll appreciate it if you step aside and let me chase the girl. Even though she's just a dessert, I think I can use her as payment for an eye," His eye trailed down to her hand. Perhaps it was for ease up her movements, but unlike usual her hands weren't covered by gloves.

And written on her left hand was, 'Frailty, thy name is Miku.'

"That writings… Shakespeare, isn't it? Hamlet, if I'm not mistaken. Len's signature magic… A low-life proclaiming his superiority over things… What makes you then, I wonder?" Taito mused. His black nails grew longer by the second.

"A low-life's doll? Frailty, indeed."

Miku gritted her teeth in frustration and forced herself to smile. "This is just a trap to catch my prey. A bait, if you will. The girl is mine."

It was the truth in a way. Len figured that due to what happened the day before Rin would not just accept her like that. So, to ease her mind, Len wrote the spell on her hand. Of course she had no intention to eat Rin, like Taito did. She only wanted to be closer to the interesting human.

He raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Is that so… Never thought of you as an owner… A doll is always owned after all…" he then folded his arms and sighed, just like a child tired of immaturity around him. Miku didn't change her posture.

"Ah, as I thought… I don't care at all."

"That girl was already in my grasp, for you to claim her like that is unforgivable."

Miku had already expected him to be like that; for the Ripper to let a prey go was unthinkable, and if he was to start now it'd soil his reputation. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and there in the alley, just between the two of them a deadly dance started.

They moved so fast normal human would not be able to follow their movements. Taito tried to slash her torso, but Miku ducked in just the right moment. She had wished to use the moment to slice his legs, but instead she was forced to use her needle as shield to block his kick.

Miku never thought she'd able to do that.

_'Magic of acknowledgement… You acknowledge me as this strong of a demon, Len?'_

Nobody moved. They knew that the first to move would be the one who's first to be slashed.

"Your eye… it's not on Len."

"That is correct."

"But you still want to trade Rin for his eye."

"I want to trade the eye for what's left of her after I eat, but you are not mistaken."

"… so, to whom are you going to trade the eye?"

Len's eyes were blue, so they couldn't be Taito's. Those eyes must have belonged to other demons. One of them probably taken Taito's eye to replace it, because Taito seemed to be only interested in Len's eye in particular. So, he must be planning to trade the eye for his original eye.

Crack…

* * *

The two demons flinched when the door opened with a bang. They were fixing the floor near the door, and Mikuo was glad that the door didn't hit his face. Rin panted and was wet from sweat, probably from running from somewhere.

"Mi… Mikuo…," she said with difficulty finally, "help… Miku…"

Upon hearing the name of his sister mentioned, he dropped the hammer he was holding and stood abruptly, surprising Rin a bit in the process. Mikuo then grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth as if that would help her say more words.

"Miku? You said Miku, right? What's wrong with her?"

"Stop shaking her, she won't be able to say anything," Len said with slight worried tone. Whether it was for Rin who was clearly had trouble breathing or Miku, no one knew.

"One… eyed… red… black person… attacked… Miku… rescued…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Talk full sentence coherently and tell me what happened to my sister!"

She took a deep breath and ignoring the pain on her chest and neck she breathed, "I was attacked by a one eyed man… and Miku saved me."

His teal eyes flashed red, and he pushed Rin to the side. She was lucky Len was there to catch her, or her head would have hit the floor hard. Mikuo then bolted out and ran.

"That idiot…" Len grunted as he watched Mikuo go. He should have no idea of where Miku was, and yet he just ran without thinking straight. Not that he didn't understand his feeling…

"Rin, hang on tight and try to remember the place Miku is now. We're teleporting."

* * *

**I'm not happy with this one. It's been done for at least a week now, and every night I tried to fix it.**

**To no avail.**


	6. Chapter 6

Because of course Len would not let her see a demon's fight.

One second, Rin was holding Len's cold hand, her face buried to his chest, and the next thing she knew she was standing in front of her house. There was no need for Len to say anything. The message was clear as day.

'It's dangerous so you stay where you are.'

She understood. She really did.

She wouldn't be able to do anything anyway, if Len really teleported her to the dark alley. It's not like she could fight the one-eyed demon or anything. She didn't even bring salt with her.

"Miku… is she alright?"

It's a lie if she said she wasn't afraid of the girl, and she was sure that Miku understood that. Despite what Len thought of her, she was a normal human girl after all. At the first day, Len walked her home despite her protests, and he warned her about not taking shortcuts even though it's closer to home.

'It's dark alley, Rin. Dark alleys. Not only criminals lurk in there. Man eating demons also. So promise me you're not going through such places ever again.'

She should have listened to him. She shouldn't have ignored what Len said.

Even though her heart told her to avoid the doll demons, she couldn't help but to worry about her savior.

'It's all my fault… What was I thinking… and now, Miku's is danger… Mikuo must be furious… And Len's surely in trouble again… All because of me…'

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

Just when she's about to lost in thought, her cell phone rang. Instinctively, she wiped her eyes before answering.

"He… hello?"

"Ah, Rin! Glad you're not asleep yet… Although you do sound weird enough… Don't tell me you caught a cold! Have you made sure your windows are closed?"

"Yeah, Gumi. I'm just sleepy that's all… What's up?"

The one who called her was Megumi Nakajima, one of her classmates. Although the two were too modest to admit it, in everyone's eyes they were the closest friend. Because Rin's brother worked overseas, sometimes he asked her who's known as Rin's best friend to check up on her.

"Not what's up… You're supposed to be at home ages ago, but when your brother called your house earlier no one answered. He's worried sick, you know?"

"Ah… I'm sorry… I didn't hear it… Maybe you're right… Maybe I caught a cold. I'm a little light headed right now."

"Should I go to your house? Do you have fever or the like?"

"I don't think so… don't worry too much. I'll be better after a good night sleep. If I'm not better by tomorrow, then I won't go to school."

"Copy that. And don't forget to at least text your brother okay?"

"Haha. Yes, Mom. I'll text him A.S.A.P."

Rin could imagine the green haired girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not your mom… Man, I gotta change my way of speech… Anyway, see you tomorrow."

When Rin put away her phone, for some reason she had already planned out what she'd do the next day. Of course she'd skip school. It's near the end of the term anyway and the cold weather had caused many students to be absent because of flu.

Tomorrow… she'd visit the abandoned house and make sure they're all right.

All thanks to Gumi. After all, even though her body wasn't sick, her heart sure was. As she thought about it, she buried her face to her pillow, one hand clutching her chest. It hurt her, and somehow the sound of her beating heart was louder than anything.

The medicine for it was surely, only the sight of the demons scolding her in the abandoned house.

* * *

Miku had expected it to happen.

Even though her hand was artificial and didn't actually connect to a nerve, it still bothered her when it cracked. Because it wasn't part of her, Len's magic could not strengthen it. That being said, the power she could use lessened and her hand trembled as she felt being pushed by Taito's power.

It was really to be expected, so she wasn't that surprised when her hands finally gave in, pushing her backwards which caused her to lie on the icy ground with Taito's foot on her chest. Her needle shrunk back as the shock from it disturbed the magic and it fell somewhere in the cold road.

She knew from the start that he couldn't be defeated by her alone. Saving Rin was something she decided to do, and so she was ready for the consequences. After all, she was a demon, and taking body parts after battle was to be expected.

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, an arm for an arm… A part for a part.

A life for a life…

That's the unwritten rule of demon's world.

Her breathing became unsteady because of the expectation, but still Taito just stood there watching with his eye. As if he was pondering which part of her was to be taken, eaten, and/or sold off.

But even so, even with such determination, she couldn't do it after all.

Miku wanted to live. Like hell she could just die for the sake of someone. She wanted to live for the sake of someone. She's not some stupid boy who thought that being dead would make anyone happy!

She's a girl that knew how painful it was to lose someone.

'_Mikuo…'_

Her hand has sharp nails, realizing that she still had chance, she slashed his leg. Taito took a step back just in time and managed to avoid most of the damage. His leg wasn't cut off like Miku intended to, but the wound was deep enough for it to be moved, judging from the amount of purple blood that seeped out from it.

Realizing that the force that pinned her to the ground had disappeared, Miku did a backwards somersault and panted hard as she held her cracked hand.

'_Right… Rin might be okay if I'm dead, and Len would probably think of it as a good thing, but Mikuo is bound to crack!'_

One second, Taito looked mad at what she did, but to Miku's surprise, the next second he's scanning the alley with his eye, his lips formed a wide grin as he did so. Thinking that his partner might had came, Miku darted her eyes from left to right, trying to find any sign of red-blood hair that belonged to Kiku Juon.

When her eyes caught sight of what thrilled Taito, Miku didn't know if she's supposed to be glad or mad because of it.

"L… Len? What… what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer.

Probably he didn't even hear her.

His eyes were locked at Taito.

"I heard you've been looking for me. What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want your eye."

His eyes narrowed. Len had walked to the spot where Miku was, putting himself as shield between her and Taito. His teal nails somehow glimmered in the dark as they grew longer, resembling claw now.

Len, unexpectedly, smiled.

"What a coincidence. I want some of your body parts too."

Somehow, in Miku's ears the way they talked sounded so casual, carefree, as if the almost invisible black mist that had seeped out of Len's body was only her imagination. Len was mad, as it seemed. Despite his smile, his narrowed eyes clearly showed his anger.

Len was different. His anger was different with the time when she attacked him. It was almost as if he considered those attacks she and Mikuo did to him just like a puppy considered fighting with its siblings as a game.

"Hum, I see. Well then, since none of us clearly wants to just hand it over… Let's just begin, shall we?"

Taito stepped and reached out, clearly aiming for his eye. But his hand only met air as somehow Len had stood behind him.

Blood dripped from his face.

The cause of it, Miku did not know and frankly it didn't matter.

Miku could only watch in horror as Taito turned and tried again and again in blinding speed, Len barely dodged them. After a while, those wild attempts to gouge his eye turned into punches and kicks to his torso, clearly to render him unconscious first.

Len was obviously stronger than her; he had beaten him countless times. But, she also knew firsthand how strong Taito was. Even though Len's face was covered with his messy bangs and blood, Miku knew that Len was still maintaining his expression.

Was it futile? The injury should hurt him a lot. Unconsciously, Miku's eyes locked onto Len's face, wondering when would the expression change and he let out a scream from the pain he must be feeling.

She didn't know how long had passed when something warm splashed her face.

Teal glows became visible, like shining petals that bloomed from Taito's back.

"Miku…"

"Ye… yes?" she squeaked.

"What are you doing sitting there like an idiot? Even though I've given you so many openings..."

Miku's eyes widened in surprise as she stuttered, "Uhm… I lost my needle and for some reason I can't move my body…"

Len watched her trembling for a second before nodding. "Fine. I'll beat him myself. Run if you can, although Mikuo should be here in a minute," he instructed before pulling his hand from Taito's body.

* * *

'Miku… Miku… Miku… Where the hell are you?'

People looked at him curiously, a boy with gothic clothing that was running like the wind through the crowd. Mikuo had looked in every alley he could find, but to no avail.

Miku was in none of them.

Miku was fighting, and he could not help her.

… Heck, she could be dead by that moment, he thought bitterly as he imagined her assailant chopping up her body like a butcher.

Her head rolling on the ground like a ball until somehow it stopped with her face facing his, partly covered with her long teal hair and purple splotches that was her blood.

Mikuo wanted to puke as he imagined that.

'Calm down… Miku's strong… she can't be down that easily…'

But then, from what Rin told him, she was fighting Taito. The Ripper, Taito. He's more than an experienced fighter. He was strong, both at terms of power and will, and also smart.

Mikuo felt so stupid, he should have taken Rin with him. Rin was the one who knew where she was, after all. And he shouldn't have run. He should instead teleported to Miku's side.

But no, he just had to let his emotion took over and ran outside to search randomly.

Bravo.

Finally, he decided to stop his fruitless effort and tried another method. Mikuo wasn't a great magic user, and he didn't really like to use it either, but it was an emergency. The magic he's about to use was the same with the one he used when he tried to find Len earlier in the mansion.

He controlled a doll and looked from its eyes.

Miku was a doll demon, so the spell should work on her.

Mikuo gritted his teeth as he stopped in a blind spot of passerby, his eyes clamped shut as he recite the spell. It was as if his soul left his body and looked for another vessel to possess, it was at much different level than mere controlling spell.

'Miku… Miku… please don't faint yet… show me where you are…'

His hand throbbed painfully.

Mikuo ignored the new sensation, and kept on concentrating. Miku was definitely hurt, but he couldn't break the spell now.

Few heartbeats later, he finally saw what Miku saw.

Two figures danced in the dark, red and teal fireflies as the only source of light that made them visible for human eyes. After a while, he realized that they were not fireflies. They were glowing nails and eye of enraged demons.

When his vision cleared, he could see that the teal nails, which as expected belonged to Len, had been partially covered with purple. But then again, purple puddle had been formed in the ground. It was unclear whose blood covered them.

Miku was sitting near them, her back rested on the cold wall as she watched the demons fought.

His hand throbbed again, and the magic was gone.

Miku was not far from him, only about ten blocks away.

As soon as the revelation dawned upon him, Mikuo ran even faster than before to his sister's side.

* * *

**When I realized it, lots of demon themed fic has appeared.**

**Am I creating a trend here? Lol. Battle is not really my forte… well, I think I don't have a forte, so please tell me what you think. **** the great told me they're too short… and as master strategist gave me advises. **

**And honestly I agreed. But nothing came to mind…**


	7. Chapter 7

Once in England, prostitutes were found often murdered. When their corpses were checked, it's found that some of their internal organs were missing. Polices also received some messages from the killer, claiming that he had eaten said missing organs. Until the end, the killer had never been caught.

Of course. It couldn't be helped.

Because somewhere along the line, the human murderer acquired magic power from the fear of the people and became a demon.

Demons were born from people's fear and beliefs. That's why there was no demon that people did not know. The more people believe and fear it, the more powerful a demon can be. Like in Miku's case. It's generally believed that old things would gain soul after a long time and came to life. In Japan, it's believed to be after a hundred years, and the demon born from the item would be called tsukumogami.

For Miku, when her karakuri-ningyo self reached the age of a hundred, she gained a soul and was able to walk the earth as a tsukumogami as result of people's beliefs in the story.

For Len, it was the creator's belief of the possibility of fusion that gave him his soul. It was only one person's belief, so at first he was weak. Even so, the story of Frankenstein published at the start of nineteenth century granted him power, as his circumstances was similar to the patched-up demon.

For Taito, when his human self was started to be called a demon by people of Whitechapel, he became a real demon himself.

It's impossible for human to stop a demon. The ones who had the power to do it had grown small in number due to the hunting that never truly ended. That's why, the one who did it was surely not human.

Miku tried to remember what happened at the end of nineteenth century, when the Ripper was stopped.

Someone… stopped him.

She didn't know who or why. But, when she was sure she heard that someone managed to fight him and stole his heart. Unfortunately, being a demon, it didn't kill him and just made him comatose. The body disappeared, but she simply just thought that it's auctioned off to some demon collectors.

She fought the urge to throw up when she saw him held Taito's heart on his hand. He stumbled back and spat out blood. He looked a bit surprised, but that expression only lasted milliseconds before replaced with a savage smile.

He stayed awake just by willpower. He shouldn't stayed 'alive' after Len took his heart.

Despite his vulnerability then, Miku found him even scarier then.

His eye glowed brighter, and he fell to the ground.

He muttered one sentence that neither Len nor Miku could hear before losing his consciousness and 'died'.

* * *

It took Mikuo approximately thirty seconds to reach the alley, and when he arrived, the battle was already over.

For the second time, the Ripper's heart was taken away. The purplish organ thumped silently on Len's hand. His eyes were narrowed, and from the faint light emitting from his still glowing nails, Mikuo could see the disgust on Len's expression.

"I understand you wished to take his fangs, Miku, but I don't think it'd be good for Mikuo."

She nodded silently.

"Yes, I don't think I would be able to look at his face anymore if I gave him," she said with a smile at Mikuo.

Mikuo rushed to her side and could do nothing but look at her tired face. She closed her eyes, and after taking a deep breath, she fell forward to Mikuo's hands and stopped moving. Lack of magic caused her to revert back to her original form. She did exert herself by controlling that many mannequins at the house. It's no wonder she's exhausted.

"... it's my fault, isn't it?"

"Stop with that tone. It's not like Miku's dead. She'll start blaming you when she wakes up anyway. You don't need me to tell you the obvious," Len answered as he inspected the heart on his hand. Its beating had slowed, until it seemed to stay still. But he could still feel the faint movement. He frowned.

"Now, we need to leave."

"Good idea. The house is still a wreck, but Miku will-"

"Not to that house. We need to leave this town. We need to get as far away as we can from this demon."

"Why? I thought without his heart, he wouldn't be able to move again. He's as good as dead!"

"We should still leave. Tell me, Mikuo. In the past hundred years, have you ever heard of another massacre possibly done by The Ripper?" Len asked.

Mikuo wasn't sure about it. Unlike his sister, who was a bit more conscious about the human's views of the world, and Len who's keeping tabs on demon auction, he was more interested in demon's views of the world. Since most demons saw humans as food, massacre was seen as accomplishment.

Even so, it's like how humans view their champion in games.

They'd praise the winner, but life goes on. By the end of the day, that fact would be forgotten.

"... Not that I know of."

"Neither have I. He's just been resurrected. A hundred years ago, someone took his heart and the trail ends just like that. I haven't heard any word about any collector buying heart of the famous murderer, The Ripper. Nothing about the body either."

No one knew what happened to him after his heart was taken. For a demon, losing vital organ like heart means death. Even though they can come back to life if the organ was inserted back. Even so, it rarely happens for obvious reasons.

"Why would a demon, who only cared about his food before, is now looking for an eye that's clearly not his? I can only think of one thing, and I don't like it. Someone asked him to find my eye, and the only reason why he complied is because that someone is the one who revived him."

"...What about Rin?"

"She's the reason we need to leave!"

It was the first time Mikuo sees Len so emotional.

"If Taito looked for my eye for the person who revived him, they must be in touch. Taito's 'death' will cause that person to look for him, and possibly us who 'killed' him! Rin would be in danger if that happen. She wouldn't stay away from us, from me! She's right. She's safer without me, or any demon, next to her."

"..."

Miku stayed unmoving on Mikuo's arms. Her eyes were visible, but he knew that she was asleep. She'd wake when her injuries recovered and her magic power replenished.

What would she say?

"... You're an idiot."

Len tilted his head to the side, and looked at Mikuo as if asking if he was already mad.

"Rin was injured, yes. She's human, so it will heal slower than Miku's. And unlike us, she's so frail. Yes, she'll be safer without us. But, if we leave, she'll undoubtedly suffer more pain. Miku and I saw how she looked at you. She already thinks of you as her precious friend."

"Then... I'll..."

"Even if you erase her memory, it won't ease the pain. Her heart may forget you, but her body will not. She'll remember your form, and will unconsciously look for you. If you erase YOUR memory, the same will happen to you. You're attached to her already."

"..."

Hearing his words, Len looked perplexed before he nodded and muttered 'I understand'. When Mikuo found himself wondering if Len really gets it or not, his cheeks turned red and he reverted back to his usual, a bit of tsundere self.

"Ah! Don't misunderstand! It's not like I care about you or anything! I love Miku. And she clearly said that she'll kill me if I hurt Rin. I don't want to die by her hands, that's all!"

Len merely cocked an eyebrow in confusion before asking, "... So, what should we do now?"

Mikuo looked at the body on Len's feet. Yes, they couldn't just leave it lying there. He closed his eyes as he think...

What would be best to do... to keep him dead for as long as possible... to keep him from being revived again...

Mikuo then stood up, and motioned Len to take his sister's small doll body. After that, he ripped Taito's limbs one by one with his own bare hands. Len could only watch in amazement at his action, his blue eyes widened slightly.

"... fetch me a bag. Big one."

Len silently took plastic bag from nearby garbage bin and gave it to him. Mikuo then stuffed the body parts into it one by one. After that, he stood up, and took the heart from Len's hand.

"I'm going for a bit. Take care of Miku while I'm gone."

"... okay," Len responded after few seconds of silence. The bits fell into pieces even without Mikuo telling him his plans. He's going to hid each parts in different part of the world. Of course with teleportation spell, it would take little time, but Mikuo probably wanted to be thorough. It'd take few days even with the spell.

"If I find any part of her missing when I get back, I won't hesitate to really kill you in your sleep despite her wishes."

"I understand."

And then, with a 'humph', Mikuo disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Karakuri-ningyo = mechanical doll from Japan. Mostly known as tea bringer.**


End file.
